Mumfie begins to learn the Magic of Friendship/Something evil about to emerge
Here is how Mumfie learns the Magic of Friendship in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. Later that day, Mumfie begins to help Twilight and her friends at the School of Friendship. Mumfie: Wow, Twilight. You and your friends must be really popular for your heroisms. Twilight Sparkle: Well, we always save Equestria many times before and solve every friendship problem. Mumfie: (looks around) I could get use to this. Just as the class begins, he begins to meet some of Twilight's students. Gallus: Hello there. Silverstream: What's your name? Mumfie: I'm Mumfie. Twilight Sparkle: Mumfie, this is Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, and Cozy Glow. Gallus: Nice to meet you, Mumfie. Yona: Yona happy to meet Mumfie. Sandbar: Good to meet you. Silverstream: Hi, Mumfie. Ocelius: Hi, Mumfie. Smolder: Glad to meet you, Mumfie. Cozy Glow: Hi, Mumfie. Mumfie: It's a pleasure to meet you all, it's my first time visiting your school. Scarecrow: Mine too, Mumfie. I can't wait to watch you all study with the students. So, Mumfie got started learning about the Magic of Friendship as the students learn. Later, he became a fast learner about what Twilight and her friends taught them. Mumfie: (finished his test) I did it. Twilight Sparkle: Way to go, Mumfie. Spike: The agenda seems in order. Apple Bloom: Howdy there, Mumfie. Mumfie: You must be the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Orange Bloom, and Gabby. Gabby: Hi there. Sweetie Belle: You knew who we are? Mumfie: Yeah, I've heard how you single handedly save Equestria along with Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, and Smolder from Cozy Glow just before she reformed after being in Tartarus with Tirek. Scootaloo: Well technically, Babs Seed, Orange Bloom, and Gabby weren't in on this. Babs Seed: But that's okay, my sister, Sunflower, and our parents allowed me to attend the School of Friendship as well as Orange Bloom and Gabby joined in. And hopefully, we could make Equestria a better place and be new touters justl ike Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Mumfie: Yeah, my hopes exactly. But technically, I'd make Equestria a better place. Soon, Mumfie became good friends with the Crusaders and the students. Meanwhile in the Underworld, Hades and Mr. Winkie were about to see the Fates who'd just payed a visit. Atropos: Darling, hold that mortal's thread of life good and tight. As she cuts a thread with scissors, a woman scream is heard. Clotho: Incoming! Then, the Fates laugh as a soul enters the cave and flies into a tunnel. Counter above the tunnel now says "Over 5000000001 served”. Hades: Ladies! hah! I am so sorry that I’m... The Fates: Late. Lachesis: We knew you would be. Clotho: We know everything. So, they pass their only eye from one another as they speak the next three lines. Lachesis: Past. Clotho: Present. Atropos: And future (to Mr. Winkie) Indoor plumbing, it's gonna be big. Hades: Great. Great. Anyway, see, Ladies, I just got this feeling, and I lost track of... The Fates: We know! Hades: Yeah. I know... you know. So, Here's the deal. Mumfie, Mr. High and Mighty, Mr. "Hey, Guys, let’s go have an adventure,” now he’s friends with... The Fates: A bunch of bratty ponies. Clotho: We know! Hades: (blows in fire) I know.. (cools out) you know. I know. I got it. I got the concept, so let me just ask. (shows Mumfie as a chest piece) Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover big, or what? What do you think? Clotho: Um... Lachesis: (silences her) Oh no you don’t, we are not supposed to reveal the future. (sucks a spider back up her nose) Hades: Oh wait, I'm sorry. Time out. Can I? Can I ask you a question, by the way? Are you, (to Clotho) did you cut your hair of something? You look fabulous. (as Clotho giggles) I mean, you look like a fate worse then death. Just as Clotho giggles more, Lachesis hits her on the head, the eye fells out into Hades' hand. Hades: Ladies, please, (rubs the eye) my fate... (puts the eye to Clotho's hand) is in your lovely hands. Clotho: Oh! Lachesis: Oh, All right. Then, the eye raises in the air, showing pictures of the future. Clotho: In 18 days precisely, The universe will align ever so nicely. Hades: Ay, verse!. Oy. Lachesis: The time to act will be at hand, unleash any evil, any villainous band! Hades: Mm-hmm, Good, good. Clotho: Then, the once-proud champions will finally fall, And you, Hades, and other villains will rule all! Hades: (explodes his fires for excitement) Yes! Hades rules!!! Atropos: A word of caution to this tale... Hades: (cools off) Excuse me? Atropos: Should Mumfie and his friends fight back, all of you will fail. Then, the Fates disappear, cackling. Hades: (burning into flame) What?! (cooling down) Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine. Mr. Winkie: Any ideas, Lord Hades? Hades: (thinking) I'm working on it, Winkie. Just don't rush me. But then, he's resealing a prayer from Sarousch and Tzekel-Kan. Tzekel-Kan: Almighty Hades, God of the Underworld! Hear our prayer. If you could answer us, fulfill our dark purpose! Hades: Tzekel-Kan, you made it. Then, Hades notice Sarousch is with him. Hades: Oh, It's you, Sarousch. Listen, I don't have time for this. Don't you have any gold to steal or something? Sarousch: Lord Hades, let us explain. Tzekel-Kan: We are in dire need of your aid to succeed our revenge against Mumfie. Hades: Mumfie, huh? Go on, I'm listening. So, Hades started hearing them out as they explain for their revenge. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225